One Final Present
by greetingsfromtherainbow
Summary: The Lima Bean was always their special place. Inspired by rocketssurgery's drawing on tumblr.


"You get the table, I'll get the drinks?" Blaine asked as Kurt and he entered the Lima Bean. Kurt nodded, but seemed to be in a different place as he walked to their usual table.

This was the last time he would be here. _Well,_ Kurt reminded himself, _at least until Thanksgiving_. He looked around and tried to memorize the area as much as possible. He knew he was getting sentimental over a place so trivial to outsiders, but to Kurt this was _their _spot. The Lima Bean was their sanctuary.

This was where Kurt confessed his feelings for Blaine, only to be semi-turned down. _A learning experience, of course_, Kurt thought with a smile. This was where Blaine and him had their first fight _ever_. This was where Blaine and him made up after said fight, confessing insecurities and sharing apologies over their usual order and a plate of sugar cookies that Kurt regretted consuming no more than 2 minutes after realizing the plate was empty. The Lima Bean was where they would have study dates, Blaine swinging his chair around to sit closer to Kurt in order to point out where he had gone wrong in a certain math problem or two. This was where Blaine took them after sharing that memorable first kiss, reasoning, "Let's grab some coffee and go for a walk, yeah?" This was where Blaine said those three special words to Kurt that made Kurt realize, he wasn't alone and someone really _could_ love him. This was where Kurt had placed his hand over Blaine's in an attempt to convince him to come to McKinley, the place where Kurt met Sebastian for the first time and realized – just because they were together, didn't mean that eyes may not stop wandering, the place that Kurt took Blaine after the whole Chandler scandal and spoiled Blaine with opportunity to order any dessert he liked.

This was _their_ Lima Bean, their own little world.

As Kurt continued to look around the cafe from his spot at the table, Blaine watched from his place in line. He knew what Kurt was doing and found that his heart went out to his boyfriend who would be leaving tomorrow. His thoughts fleeted to the suitcases Kurt had finally finished packing two days ago, the numerous boxes that were shipped a month ago, and how his boyfriend was leaving the Lima Bean and Blaine in less than 24 hours. Before he could tear up, the line moved forward and he found himself in front of the barista, Janine.

"Hey, Blaine! The usual for you and Kurt?"

He nodded his affirmation and added, "And maybe two red velvet whoopie pies to go, too?"

Janine gave a sympathetic look, "Rough day for the two of you?" Blaine shrugged as he took his wallet out, "It's Kurt's last day here at the Lima Bean, last day here in Lima in general actually," he pulled out his money for the order, "and I guess we're both just realizing that he's―hey what?"

Janine had put her hand over Blaine's when he handed her the bills, with the same sympathetic look in her eyes as before, "On the house. It's a … special day for the two of you. Allow me the pleasure of making it easier for you, okay?"

Blaine sent her a small smile and nodded, "Thanks. Really."

As he was turning to go to the counter to pick up the order, something caught his eye.

"Hey, Janine, do you think I could look at one of those…"

—-

Blaine walked back to their table with the two drinks and two paper bags, one holding their two whoopie pies and one holding his present for Kurt.

Kurt smiled, "Thank you, sweetie," and continued once he caught sight of the two bags, "but what's with the extra baggage? You didn't buy a mini coffeemaker again, did you? Blaine, we talked about this. There's a reason we come to the Lima Bean for our drinks."

Blaine laughed as he rolled his eyes, "One: that was _one_ time. Two: No, this is not a coffeemaker, _for your information_." He pulled out the to-go container holding their desserts, "This is my treat for you." Before Kurt could protest, Blaine placed his hand over his. Both both boys were brought back to how a year ago Kurt had done the same to convince Blaine to come to McKinley and _wow, time really does fly_.

Blaine stated, "You deserve it. You have been stressed these past few days and I know it so don't try to deny it, so I bought you these."

Kurt felt himself blush out of Blaine's thoughtfulness and conceded, "Okay. But I'm only eating one."

Blaine smirked, "What? You thought I bought you both? _Puh_-lease," and swiped the second one.

After swallowing his first bite, Kurt pointed toward the other bag, "And this? More treats?" Blaine shook his head and placed the bag on the floor by his feet, "Nope, it's a surprise for later."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Oh really. And what memento could you have bought _here_?" Blaine smiled and shook his head and singsonged, "_I can't teeeeell youuu!"_

Kurt laughed and nodded, "Fine. Fine. So anyway did you hear about…"

And that was that. The bag had gone forgotten by Kurt for the rest of the time at the cafe.

And he didn't remember it until the morning after, as he waiting with his family, Rachel's family, and Blaine in the airport. The group was sleepy-eyed, but energetic while saying their tearful goodbyes.

As Kurt walked up to Blaine, he noticed Blaine swinging the paper bag from yesterday in his right hand. "Will you be telling me what is in that box _now_?" Kurt asked with a smile.

Blaine acted as if he was contemplating it and shrugged, "Well, I suppose so," and laughed as Kurt jokingly swatted his arm. He handed the bag to Kurt.

Once in his grasp, Kurt pulled Blaine to a nearby group of chairs and set the bag in his lap. He slowly pulled the box out, furrowing his brow when faced with the Lima Bean logo. As he opened the box, his eyebrows rose and he pulled the item from its placeholder. He lightly ran his fingers over the Lima Bean logo and smiled tearfully as he turned to Blaine.

"You- you got me a Lima Bean coffee mug?"

Blaine placed his hand on his shoulder and waited until Kurt placed the mug back in the box before bringing their faces closer. He smiled his own tearful smile and explained, "So when you get coffee from one of the million Starbucks in New York, while you're making a name for yourself―because you will Kurt, make a name for yourself―you'll _always_ remember us."

And Kurt could only hold it for so long as he placed the box beside him on the ground before throwing himself into Blaine's arms and cried.

—

**First Glee Fanfiction ever! But I've been creeping, favoring, and putting things alert for the longest of time. The inspiration for this can be found on my profile. Woohoo!**


End file.
